ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Current Events
Things of news and such that are happening or that happened in the last two months. Most recent news and events go at the top. Entries older than two months should be moved to the relevant year's page. You can add as you like, within reason (if you still have any left). Things that should probably be added are games and other group activities on the Board, newly released missions, newly released backstory, returns, newbies, birthdays, fandom-related news, and so forth. Please include a link and date. For a handy backcalendar of past news and events, please see the year pages. December ;30 *Edward and Kat discover more about the mysterious newbie Mira as they tackle "The Lost Daughter", a Sue who claims to be Voldemort's daughter. Join them as they attempt to slay the Sue while preserving their sanity and avoiding spoilers... August ;27 *Edward is dismayed to find that he and Kat have been given responsibility for a newbie. What's worse, it seems she's here to stay, at least for a while... ;13 * Abaddon has been caught in the power of a Stu; T'Zar must save him, with the help of a well-known Vulcan ability. Set late April 2017. ;1 * For their second mission, Melissa and May team up with PPC newcomer Agent Ruxanda to tackle a Stu hell-bent on sleeping with all the Five Nights at Freddy's animatronics; squick ensues. July ;30 * Peregrin and Taq deal with "The Heir of the Phoenix" (Harry Potter mission) ;8 * Edward and Kat deal with an Only Sue March ;23 * Agents Edward and Kat tackle a Princess of the unicorns February ;3 * Bradbury and Rasputin Gibbs undergo Training. September ;1 * The Reader puts her skills to the test as she attempts to create a suitable gift for Naya. Set early April 2017. August ;31 * Ix and Charlotte's honeymoon is interrupted by a Harry Potter x The Lord of the Rings crossover. July ;16 * We finally learn how the 2011 Poison Joke Incident ended after Vania Tolluk and Doc bring some kids to the Nursery. June ; 25 * The Aviator and Zeb tackle a daughter of Sirius Black and the goddess Artemis, and Zeb teases his partner about her love life. ; 9 * In which Ix and Charlotte tie the knot. May ; 30 * Ix and Charlotte are assigned a crossover fic, but sometimes, two agents just aren't enough. Charlie and Serendipity join them as players three and four in a Destiny x RWBY mission. April ; 16 * Lorson and Dax get their first mission together. March ;26 * A Percy Jackson goddess in Narnia gets Jacques Bonnefoy sent on a mission with Ix and Charlotte Webb. Overnight. In the cold. With just one tent to share. You can see where this is going. February ; 19 * Derik joins Thoth and Tom Andrews on a mission in which brothers are found in unlikely places. * Introducing Agents Dax and Lorson Rho. * Introducing the Non-Propaganda Communications Division, starring the magnificent Shallot and his team of lovable misfits. ; 9 * Ix and Charlotte experience their first time in Torchwood. January ; 22 * Shift Twentieth of the Janitorial Division come together to explain to a new arrival just how, exactly, it was that they all managed to blow themselves up and end up in Medical. ; 21 * The Aviator and Zeb are sent into Twilight to deal with an obnoxious daughter of Carlisle. ; 16 * Ix and Charlotte go on a date, but of course things don't go smoothly for them at all. ; 7 * It's Charlotte's first mission after becoming human, so naturally, she and Ix are given a daughter of all the gods and angels. ; 4 * After Sergio Turbo takes down his evil clone, things take a turn to the unexpected during the Blank Sprite Incident as it turns out he's not as alone as he claimed to be. December ; 24 * Agents Whitney and Backslash have a little "Heart-To-Heart" in the Headquarters Courtyard. ; 21 * The Aviator and Zeb are sent up against a goddess replacement of Percy Jackson. November ; 14 * Calpurnia Library teams up with Kitty Callahan and Alec Trevelyan as they go toe-to-toe with some James Bond badslash, featuring drinking, cursing, and an oddly theological twist. ; 2 * Charlotte has held up her end of the bargain, and finally heads to DoSAT to become human forever. October ; 4 * As Charlotte's deal with the Flowers comes closer to an end, she and Ix are sent against a [https://docs.google.com/document/d/1A30PL7nofz61Lmc8W6LS5bler5FSqPLK8PcfniIlnlg/edit?usp=sharing ridiculously overpowered Twilight Sue]. September ; 2 * The Aviator and Zeb tackle an ATLA dual-bender Sue who sings Disney songs. August ; 5 * (Historic release) The Aviator returns, and Zeb and Dawn go on their last mission together. * (Historic release) Dawn makes good on her promise to Zeb and takes him to meet two of her old partners. July ; 29 * Ix and Charlotte go to the courtyard in the aftermath of their last mission. ; 28 * Ix and Charlotte are teamed up with Michael and Apecian for a Bill/Hermione smutfic when an uninvited guest tags along. ; 23 * The Aviator's TARDIS listens to her pilot and thinks about hugs. ; 10 * Ix and Charlotte face their worst Sue yet: a Marauders-era werewolf who wants to be an Auror. ; 6 * The Aviator and Zeb take on an Iron Man wannabe who romances Widowmaker while lusting after Tracer. ; 4 * Ix and Charlotte face an... alien witch princess from outer space? June ; 28 * Dawn turns to one of her oldest friends for advice in the interlude "What'll I Do." (set March 2017) * All of HQ is treated to the first recorded (and rather colorful) Purim Party Invitation in 2014. (originally from the first Purim RP opening post) * A pair of Calaquendi (Tolkien Elves from before the First Age) critique each other's costumes in "Two Elves and a Song." (originally from the 2015 Purim RP opening post) * Two Nursery children discuss the Purim story while their sister looks for her hat. (originally from the 2016 Purim RP opening post) * Dawn, Abaddon, and T'Zar prepare for the 2017 Purim Party in "Come As You Aren't." (not previously posted) ; 23 * In which Agent Falchion is treated to a surprise 24th birthday party. ; 4 * Agent Ripper tries to make sense of his troublesome backstory, along with the sympathies of a fellow agent, in "Illogic Bomb". * Agent Falchion suffers a bout of "Anthophobia" after he gets an unpleasant surprise courtesy of his senior partner. Category:Events